Can't Be Love
by Rupert-luver14
Summary: Ginny and Draco our slowly falling in love, but when the time comes that they have to tell eachother what the feel, will they be able? Or will they lose eachother forever. D-G
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here! I am not doing any of this for money, and if you sue I have nothing to give except some gum and clothes that are too small for me.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Summary: Ginny and Draco our slowly falling in love, but when the time comes that they have to tell each other what the feel, will they be able? Or will they lose each other forever. D/G  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Authors Note: Ok, I know I write stories and never finish them, well this one I will stick with till it's done. There will be at least 20 some chapters to this story, it may be longer but not shorter.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Can't Be Love  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 1  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Returning Home  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"He'll be back Draco, I know he will," she softly said to her son who had her daughter in his arms sleeping.  
  
Draco knew he was dead and he was never coming back. After the downfall of Voldermort for the final time, his father has slowly died. Draco didn't mind for he despised his father. He always beat Draco, for he was never strong enough. He was never good enough for him; Draco had never been good enough for his whole family. That is until they had Raven.  
  
Raven was Draco's 5-year-old sister. She had been hiding for the first 5 years of her life. If Voldermort had ever found out about her, he would have killed her. Voldermort believed that Death Eaters should only have one child, no more, no less.  
  
She was very small, and looked even smaller wrapped in Draco's arms. She had light blond hair that fell in ringlets down to the middle of her back. She had pale skin, which made her look like an angel. Even though her eyes where closed, behind the eyelids where gray orbs which made her look so special. She was a little replica of Draco, except a girl.  
  
Draco lightly stroked his sister's hair. She was the most important thing to him. She was the only one who tried to really know him and truly know who he was inside. She knew he wasn't cold hearted and mean, she knew he was funny and loving.  
  
He watched as his mother slowly drifted off to sleep. She hadn't sleep since a couple nights ago when she came back from a party. She had probably slept with more then one guy that night, because she received many phone calls the next day. Draco knew his mother missed her husband horribly, even though he had changed her. She uses to be a loving caring mother who would pick you up if you fell. But, he changed her, she was now always drinking and sleeping around now a days.  
  
Draco picked Raven up with one hand and a blanket in the other. He quietly placed the blanket on his mother. She snuggled close to it and soon was fast asleep.  
  
He made his way to Raven's room with her in his arms. He gently placed her on her bed and started to turn around but was stopped when a little hand tugged at his shirt. He turned around to find Raven wide-awake with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Drakie, please tell me a story," she quietly said as she smiled at him and moved over to give him room on the bed.  
  
He sat on the bed and pulled Raven close to him. He began telling her about a story he knew off by heart. The story of Romeo and Juliet.  
  
"Romeo came from a powerful wizard family of purebloods. His parents were very strict about who he could marry or even consider looking at. Juliet came from a caring loving family of purebloods, but excepted muggle's also. Romeo hated his family; he was very different from them. Juliet loved her family, but was also very different from them. They went to the same school and fell in love. One problem was that their families were enemies, which meant they could not get marry, even though they where deeply in love. So they had to go against their families, but it turned out that the families finally excepted that they were in love, and they lived happily ever after."  
  
Raven had fallen asleep already so Draco pulled the covers over top of her and made his way to his own room. Tomorrow he would be off to Hogwarts for his final year. He would have to leave Raven and his mother, but he knew that they would somehow be all right.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Are you sure you will be alright taking care of father well I'm gone mother?" Ginny said as she made her way onto the train.  
  
"Yes darling, he is only sick. Soon he will be better," her mother said cheerfully as she watched her daughter get onto the train for her sixth year at Hogwarts.  
  
She made her way to the compartment she knew Ron, Harry and Hermione were in. She slid the compartment door open and smiled at her brothers friends as they stared back at her. Her brother and Hermione were sitting pretty close to each other, as Harry sat across from them. She was not close to any of them and had other two other best friends Colin and Blaise.  
  
"Hey guys, how are you?" Ginny said cheerfully as she sat down beside Harry who looked as though she was not welcome. "Did I interrupt something?"  
  
"Well, it was just. never mind Ginny," Harry replied looking away.  
  
She was about to stand up and leave but someone came threw the compartment door. It was none other then Draco Malfoy. Ginny had heard about what had happened to his father, and even though his father had almost killed her, she felt sorry for him. Ginny felt back into the seat as Draco stepped into the compartment.  
  
"Lost something Ferret," Ron said as he grinned, "Like you father?"  
  
Hermione and Harry started to laugh at what Ron had said. Draco kept a straight face even though he was hurt inside. He had forgotten about his father that day, and Ron had reminded him.  
  
"Cat got your tongue Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco turned around to leave but stopped when he heard a shout from behind him.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Ginny yelled as she got up from her seat and glared at them all. "Harry, you of all should know how it is to lose your father. All of you are immature and deserve to root in hell for you stupid remarks you always have to say."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione all had shocked faces. Ginny turned around and stomped out of the compartment with Draco running after her. He grabbed her wrist so that she would stop walking so fast. She turned around and was facing his angry face.  
  
"Listen Red, I don't need help with defending myself," he said as he glared at her.  
  
"Your welcome Malfoy," she replied as she smirked to herself and continued to walk away.  
  
Draco grabbed her wrist and turned her around forcefully.  
  
"I mean it, you have no clue how I feel, so stay the hell out of my life," he yelled at her as he let her wrist go.  
  
She turned away and ran. A tear ran down her cheek as she ran to a empty compartment, which wasn't so empty. Inside her best friend sat by himself. Colin Creevey looked up at her and smiled warmly. They had been best friends since 2nd year, after he had finally realized she was not evil.  
  
"Hey Ginny. What's wrong?" He asked as he noticed she had been crying.  
  
"Malfoy," she muttered to him.  
  
"That git." he replied as he hugged his best friend.  
  
The compartment door slid open and a boy walked in. He had brown hair that was shaggy and fell around his ears. He had deep blue eyes that made most girls fall in love with. He had a charming smile that made you want to be his friend. He was tall, and very muscular. He was Ginny's other best friend. Blaise Zabini.  
  
"Hey Blaise. How was your summer?" Colin asked as he took his hand off Ginny. Blaise looked at them and smirked.  
  
"Did I interrupt something?"  
  
"No, nothing. Ginny was just sad."  
  
"Stupid ferret, stupid git," she muttered under her breath, "stupid slytherins."  
  
"Hey!" Blaise said as he sat down on the other side of Ginny, "I'm a slytherin too Ginny."  
  
The rest of the way on the train they talked about their summers. Both boys saw how much Ginny had changed. Not only was she happier and more fun, but also she looked different. Her hair hung in ringlets down to her shoulders in the color of auburn. She had grown out of the Weasley orangy red hair. She wore makeup now, and her clothes were stylish and they fit her perfectly.  
  
It was of course because her father was now the new Minister of Magic. They still lived in the burrow, even though they could have afforded much better. They got new school supplies, clothes, wands, and they even had gotten new pets.  
  
Ginny had gotten a kitten. Hermione had her right now but soon she would be back. Her name was Cinnamon; she was mostly white except for a patch of black on her right ear and a patch of black on her left eye.  
  
They made their way into the Great Hall and said bye to Blaise, who left to sit with his own house. They made their way to the end on the Gryffindor table and sat down. The sorting hat started to sort all the nervous first years. Soon it was done and Dumbledore cleared his throat and began to talk.  
  
"Welcome back everyone, and welcome all the new students. I have a few things to say. First the forbidden forest is off limits to every student who does not wish to die. Also the last door in the dungeons is also off limits. If you are found in one of those two places you will receive a punishment. Also, their will be a Yule Ball this year for 4th years and up. That is all for know, enjoy the feast and get a good sleep."  
  
With that he flicked his wand and food appeared on the table in front of them. Ginny started to fill her plate with food but stopped when she felt someone was watching her. She looked up and moved her gaze to each table then her eyes locked with gray ones. Draco Malfoy stared at her until he looked away and moved his gaze elsewhere.  
  
Ginny didn't know why he was looking at her but soon lost the thought when Colin began to speak to her.  
  
"We've both in advanced Potions this year with Blaise's Grade" he said as he looked at the two schedules. Ginny took one out of his hand and began to scan the paper.  
  
"We have double potions in the morning, great," she said as she let out a sign.  
  
When Ginny was finished her food she told Colin she was going to sleep and made her way out of the Great Hall. She turned a corner sharply and slammed into something. Luckily when she fell forward something cushioned her fall. She looked down to see whom it was and meet the same gray eyes that had been starring at her earlier.  
  
"Red, would you please get off me," he said as his famous smirk crossed his face.  
  
She pushed off him and got up. As he tried to get to his feet she pushed him back down hard.  
  
She started to laugh as his face wore a shocked expression.  
  
"What was that for," he said at her as he finally got to his feet.  
  
"Being an idiot," she said as she continued to walk to her dorm. She looked back to find a puzzled Malfoy staring back at her.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU TOO!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
AN: Ok, that was the first chapter, not much interaction there, but don't worry there will be a lot in this story. Tata!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here! I am not doing any of this for money, and if you sue I have nothing to give except some gum and clothes that are too small for me.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Summary: Ginny and Draco our slowly falling in love, but when the time comes that they have to tell each other what the feel, will they be able? Or will they lose each other forever. D/G  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Authors Note: Chapter 2, wow! Hope you like it, bye!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Can't Be Love  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 1  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Nightmares  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
She slowly stepped out of the shower and her eyes flickered to the clock that lay on the wall. Her mouth hung open. She missed her first period, which was potions. They also had potions in 5 minutes. She was so late. Her roommates hadn't wakened her up, which wasn't unlikely. She never got along with any of them, she had hung out with a girl named Lillian a lot in class, but they weren't close yet.  
  
She put her clothes and robes on in the bathroom and flew to her dorm room. Her hair was still wet and hung in knots, she had no time to brush or dry it. She noticed that Cinnamon was sleeping quietly on her bed and she lightly kissed her cat on it's head. She threw her books into her bag and ran down to the portrait door. She slowly opened it so she wouldn't wake the Fat Lady, who was sleeping.  
  
She had been late for she was having dreams again. This time it was different, there was a new dark lord, one she couldn't see who it was. Usually it was about her memories, about the things that the Dark Lord had done in the war. But this time was different, it seemed as though a new dark lord was rising.  
  
~~Flash Back~~  
  
She stepped into a dark room that was lighted with little candles. The floor made noises as she gently walked over it, only the others in the room didn't seem to notice her at all. A tall male with dark hair stood with his back to her, and whispered to a little girl that was tied in front of him. A short man stood beside the crying girl and was laughing. He soon stopped and moved his eyes threw Ginny; he soon moved his gaze away from her and back onto the little girl in front of him. Ginny should feel Dark magic in the room.  
  
"Lord, has the time came? She is here," the short man said with a deep voice that made chills run down your spin. He looked from the little girl to Ginny then back to the little girl and grinned.  
  
The little girl looked up with a tear-streaked face, and looked right at Ginny and smiled, a real smile. She then quietly whispered to Ginny.  
  
"Help me Ginny, please."  
  
Some reason she felt like she knew the little girl, like she loved her. She walked closer and closer until she felt ever thing become blurrier and blurrier. Then she found herself in her own bed, in Hogwarts.  
  
~~End Of Flash Back~~  
  
She ran down the hard stairs towards the dungeons and around a sharp corner. She bumped into someone and everything flew out of her arms and theirs. Her new ink jars smashed to the ground and splattered all over her new clothes and hair. Her books were scattered everywhere and one had split in half and lay in two separate piles. Her diary lay in the open and her quills were broken and scattered everywhere.  
  
She went to grab her broken book when the person she had hit did too. Their hands meet at the same time and a warm tingly feeling moved threw them. Ginny pulled her hand away and meet the eyes of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"You're really late for class Weasley, and as you know I'm Head Boy so I will-" he started but stopped when he realized that the girl in front of him was crying.  
  
Before he could stop himself he wrapped his arms around her shaking body. Her head fell onto his shoulder and she sobbed. He whispered soothing words in her ear and her shaking body stopped. She looked up at him with a little smile on her face and stared at him.  
  
"Weasley, I know I'm beautiful, but didn't your mother tell you never to stare," he said as his face turned from a smile into a smirk.  
  
She pulled away and glared at him. He always had to open his stupid big mouth and say the worst things at the worst times. Ginny had thought for maybe one second that Malfoy wasn't a stupid git, but he proved her wrong.  
  
"You always have to open your big mouth, you ugly git!" she yelled at him as she started to grab the things that were drenched with ink.  
  
She stuffed her books into her bag and looked down to her clothes. She was covered in ink a moment ago but know it was all gone. She looked up to see where Draco had been moments before but he was nowhere around. She looked on the floor to see if she had missed anything, for she felt that she had, but she couldn't see anything else.  
  
She quickly got up and ran to the door of the potions classroom. She pulled the door open and no one looked up to see her. Professor Snape did not even look up from her from his desk where he was doing over some schoolwork.  
  
"Miss Weasley, how good of you to join us," he started but didn't stop when Ginny opened her mouth to speak, "I was already informed that you had been talking to Professor Dumbledore during first period."  
  
Ginny moved her eyes to where Draco was faced, not meeting her eyes. She smiled to herself and turned her attention back to Professor Snape.  
  
"I hope that you are on time next class, please take a seat next to Mr. Malfoy," he said as he lowered his head and studied the paper on his desk.  
  
"Yes sir," Ginny whispered as she made her way towards the front left of the room to where Draco was sitting alone. She passed Blaise and Colin on the way and stuck her tongue out at them, which made them snicker. She sat down next to Draco and pulled out her split book.  
  
Great, she thought, it had to be my potions book that split in half. It's all Malfoy's fault.  
  
It is yours to you silly little girl, said a voice in the back of her head, if you hadn't bumped into him then this would never have happened.  
  
Not you again, go away, she yelled at the voice inside her head, your even more annoying then Tom ever was.  
  
She looked over to Draco, who was giving her a funny look. He turned back around to his paper he was working on. A paper magical appeared on her desk and she looked up to see Professor Snape smiling at her.  
  
"I think you will be needing one of these Miss.Weasley, it will be due tomorrow," he said.  
  
When he turned back to his work she took out a quill and turned back to Draco. He seemed to be concentrating very hard on the work. She looked at his paper and saw he was struggling with one question she knew off by heart.  
  
"It's Dragon blood," she whispered to him.  
  
He looked up from his paper and had a confused looked plastered on his face.  
  
"What is?" he asked her.  
  
"The answer for the question. When you need to add medication for a leg wound to a substance to drink, but only had water, the best thing is to get Dragon Blood."  
  
"Oh, thanks."  
  
"Why did you lie for me, when it wasn't true," she whispered keeping her voice down so only he could hear.  
  
Draco ignored the question and went back to his work. She continued to stare at him until he finally looked up again.  
  
"How do you know it was me, what about Creevey and Zabini?"  
  
"Come on, you know that Professor Snape doesn't like any one of them. He wouldn't believe it unless his favorite student told him, which happens to be you," she said with a smirk plastered on her face.  
  
"So what if it was me, I did it because I had a crying girl in front of a few moments before then."  
  
She turned around and began to do her schoolwork which she had finished right before the class was finished.  
  
"Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy. May I see you both for a moment," Professor Snape asked.  
  
The two students walked down towards him and stopped when they were in front of him.  
  
"Mr.Malfoy, because this is your last year, you will need to have an excellent Potions final. And you know you are not doing anywhere near that. And Miss.Weasley, you are by far my best student. Which brings me the point, I would like you, Miss Weasley to tutor you, Mr.Malfoy."  
  
Both of the students in front of him wore horrified faces, but agreed.  
  
"You will meet tomorrow night at 7 sharp in the library. I hope you will get excellent on the final Mr.Malfoy, and I believe in you Miss.Weasley. Now that is all, you are dismissed.  
  
They both walked out silently and went their separate ways.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU TOO!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
AN: Ok, that was the first chapter, not much interaction there, but don't worry there will be a lot in this story. Tata!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here! I am not doing any of this for money, and if you sue I have nothing to give except some gum and clothes that are too small for me.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Summary: Ginny and Draco our slowly falling in love, but when the time comes that they have to tell each other what the feel, will they be able? Or will they lose each other forever. D/G  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Authors Note: Another chapter, yupee! I hope you like it, Harry is sorta mean, muah hahaha! And next chapter will be even more Ginny and Draco moments. I love being the author of the story, cus then it can go all my way!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Can't Be Love  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 3  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hurting  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ginny walked toward the Gryffindor common room slowly. Her robes dragged behind her as she turned a corner and went into a pitch-dark hallway. She made her way threw it and glanced at her surroundings.  
  
A hand grabbed her wrist and spun her around. She let out a little cry but soon stopped when another hand was placed over her mouth. She started to sob but then she heard a soothing voice behind her.  
  
"Ginny, it's just me Harry," Harry said as he spun her around to look at him.  
  
Ginny smiled at the boy in front of her. He had changed so much since the last few years. Mostly his attitude. He hang out with Ron or Hermione as always. His hair was still jet-black and stuck out everywhere. Under his robes he wore black, and only black. He still had the same green eyes that made anyone melt when they saw him, everyone except Ginny.  
  
She had gotten over him during her 4th year. It had been a silly little crush, and she only liked him because he was the boy-who-lived. He never noticed her really until last year, when he had asked her out. Because she was over him, she of course rejected him.  
  
"Harry, you bloody scared me," she said as she wiped away the tears that were in her eyes.  
  
"I wanted to ask you something Ginny," he said softly looking down at his feet, like he was worried.  
  
"Tell me Harry," she said as she brought his head up with one of her hands, for Harry had his hand wrapped around her other wrist.  
  
"I want to be with you Ginny. Only you. I love you. Please be my girlfriend," he said as he went to kiss her on the cheek  
  
Ginny pulled away from him and glared. She didn't love him, and she didn't want to be with him.  
  
"Harry go away, I told you already. I am not going to be your girlfriend," she yelled as she tried to pull away but Harry had her wrist.  
  
Harry backed her up into a wall, so that their body's where as close as possible. He tighten his grip on her wrist and she yelled in pain. He smirked at her and started to laugh.  
  
"You'll be sorry you ever said that Virgina," he whispered in her ear as he gently kissed her ear lob.  
  
"Get off me Harry! You're hurting me!  
  
He had tightened his grip on her wrist even more and tears filled her eyes. She closed her eyes tightly and then Harry's grip loosened. She fell to the ground crying and lookup to see that Harry was unconscious on the ground, and someone was silently standing beside him. She looked up to meet Draco's eyes.  
  
She got to her feet and threw herself onto him in a tight hug. She was so happy to see him. Harry could have killed her.  
  
"Draco, thank you so much!" She cried into his shoulder.  
  
He pulled her off him and looked at her strangely. She smiled up at him.  
  
"You just called me by Draco," he whispered.  
  
"Well that is your name isn't?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but no one calls me that."  
  
"Well there is always times for new beginnings, and thank you so much," she said as she ran towards her common room.  
  
"Don't mention it Virgina," he whispered to himself as she ran away.  
  
He walked to his head boy room and fell onto his bed. He pulled his bag onto it and opened it up. He pulled out a little book that was a dark green color. It had a little flower that was the softest silver color on the front. Engraved on the front where the words Virgina.  
  
He slowly opened the cover of the book but slammed it shut.  
  
I shouldn't be going this, it's wrong, it may have secrets in it, he thought to himself.  
  
But you want to find them out, because you want to get to know her, a voice in his head yelled at him.  
  
That's not true, she's a damn Weasley for good sakes.  
  
Yes, but she is the only one who has ever called you Draco, except Raven.  
  
He open the book and saw that it was only written in once, it had been written in this morning before period 2.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
This is my first entry, father and mother gave it to me a little while ago but this is the first time I could bring myself to write in it. But today I have something very important to write.  
  
Last night I had a nightmare, as you know I have many of them. They have always been about Tom when I was in my 1st year or in the war last year. This time there was a new Dark Lord. He had a little girl tided up and she was crying. Then when I came she saw me and called my name. It seemed like she knew me, but I didn't really know her. Then I woke up, that was what had happened.  
  
I need to go because I've already missed first period. Bye.  
  
Love,  
  
Virgina Weasley.  
  
Draco slammed the journal shut and threw it on the ground. He shouldn't have read it, if Ginny ever found out she would hate him more then she ever did. He closed his eyes and thought about the dream but soon drifted off to sleep.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU TOO!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
AN: Ok, that was the first chapter, not much interaction there, but don't worry there will be a lot in this story. Tata!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Thanks to everyone who was so kind and reviewed:  
  
Darcy16: Thanks so much for your review, and I am trying to hurry, chapter 4 will come soon!  
  
Grahamcrackers: Thanks so much! I love you're comment, and i'm really happy this story is on your favorite list! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here! I am not doing any of this for money, and if you sue I have nothing to give except some gum and clothes that are too small for me.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Summary: Ginny and Draco our slowly falling in love, but when the time comes that they have to tell each other what the feel, will they be able? Or will they lose each other forever. D/G  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Authors Note: Another chapter, yupee! I hope you like it, Harry is sorta mean, muah hahaha! And next chapter will be even more Ginny and Draco moments. I love being the author of the story, cus then it can go all my way!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Can't Be Love  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 4  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
In Your Arms  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ginny pushed the door open that led into the library. It was 7 sharp and she would be meeting Draco so they could begin tutoring. She didn't want to do this, but yesterday he did save her. He sat with his back facing her in the far right corner. He was reading a book and didn't notice her coming near him.  
  
She sat down in the chair next to him and waited patiently. Draco moved his gaze away from the book and onto her. He started to smirk and he placed the book he had been reading down.  
  
"So Weasley, how do you think you will be able to help me when Professor Snape can't?" he said as Ginny pulled out her notes.  
  
Professor Snape had given her notes to study for the up coming test. She looked up at Draco and stared.  
  
"First of all, I'm the one tutoring you. So don't think you're the smarter on here," she snapped as she returned his smirk," and secondly, my names not Weasel or Weasley, it's Virginia or Ginny, take your pick."  
  
"Fine Virginia, now can we get to work?"  
  
They started to go over the notes for an hour. Last night Ginny hadn't gotten to sleep until very late, and she wasn't doing to good at helping Draco tonight either. Her eyes started to slowly closed but she forced them back open.  
  
"Now what does this word mean Draco," she asked as she pointed to a word on the paper.  
  
Her body had finally had it, and as she fainted she fell towards him. He quickly leaped towards her and grabbed her in his hands. She lightly relaxed into his chest and sighed softly. He slowly picked her up and carried her towards a couch that was on the left side of the library.  
  
There was hardly anyone still in there, so no one saw how weird it looked to see a Malfoy being friendly to a Weasley.  
  
He sat down first and placed Ginny on the other side. Her small head fell back to his chest. Before he knew what he was doing he placed his arms around her small fragile body. He slowly closed his eyes and soon was also off in a deep sleep.  
  
After a while the librarian came to see why two of her students were still here so late. When she noticed that they were sleep, she left them be and would come back in the morning.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ginny slowly opened her eyes and felt sudden warmth fill her. Something close to her was keeping her protected and warm. She slowly looked and saw a person beside her and realized that she must have fallen asleep. She looked up again to find gray eyes looking at her with blond hair that fell over his face.  
  
She quickly pulled away and looked around to find that she was still in the library, sleeping with Draco Malfoy. Someone cleared he's throat and she quickly looked in the direction.  
  
There stood Blaise Zabini, her best friend, smirking at her and Draco. She soon realized that Draco still had his arms around her and she was still sitting on his lap. She quickly jumped to her feet and ran off towards the exit, forgetting about all her books that she had left on the table the night before.  
  
"What do you think is your problem Malfoy!" Blaise yelled as he grabbed Draco's collar and pulled him up to his feet.  
  
Draco stared at him, as his face became redder and redder. He didn't know why he had placed his arms around Ginny. He had seen a look of terror when she had finally drifted off to sleep; maybe he wanted to protect her. He didn't know.  
  
"Tell me Malfoy! She has had her heartbroken by one too many guys. And I wont let you do that to her," Blaise said as he looked down to Draco. He was about 2 inches taller then Draco.  
  
"I.I.don't know Zabini. Ok I don't know!"  
  
"Maybe you should figure it out before you start thinking about messing with my girl," Blaise yelled as he pushed Draco away from him.  
  
Draco flew back and onto the couch. He watched as the angry boy left the library and made his way to look for Ginny. Draco stood up and went to pick up the things he had left on the table the night before. He noticed that Ginny had forgotten all her things and picked them up for her. He returned to his room and got ready for the day.  
  
He was about to leave with his and Ginny's things in hand when he forgot something. He went over to his dresser and pulled out the little green book he had read just the night before. He went over to pick up all the books and homework and quickly slipped the diary into one of Ginny's notebooks, and made his way out the door down to potions, which was first period.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Ginny, Ginny! Wait up!" Blaise called as he saw the small figure run across towards the lake. He had seen her go here many times before, so he never needed to go far to find her.  
  
Ginny sat down on a rock next to the water and placed her hands in her hands. She started to cry softly, but soon stopped when someone placed a warm hand on her shoulder. She threw her head up to see Blaise next to her.  
  
"Mind if I sit with you Gin?"  
  
She nodded her head, saying it was all right for him to sit next to her. He gently sat down and wrapped his arms around her small shaking body. Her head went onto his shoulder and he placed his chin onto her head.  
  
"What did that git do to you Gin?"  
  
"Nothing.... except be so kind and warm hearted."  
  
Blaise snorted and pulled away and gave her a tiny laugh.  
  
"You are talking about the same git I'm talking about right?"  
  
"Blaise, you wouldn't understand," she said as she turned to look at the lake.  
  
No one would. No one would accept her wanting to be Draco's friend, not her family, friends, or anyone in the whole damn world. She was a Gryffindor, a Weasley, innocent and he was a Slytherin, a Malfoy, and evil. Everyone would laugh if they even tried to become friends.  
  
Blaise just sat beside her, because deep down inside he knew there was a different Draco. A warm hearted one, one who would cry himself to sleep the first 3 years at Hogwarts because of his family, friends, and other things. The Draco that had been hurt again and again by the people who he thought were his friends.  
  
"We better get going Ginny," Blaise said softly as he helped his best friend to her feet. The soon were off towards potions.  
  
When the got into the classroom most of the students were all ready there. Ginny made her way over to her designated set but was upset. She had forgotten all her homework in the library, but she would have been late if she had went back to get it.  
  
Draco dropped down into the seat next to her, and slid her stuff towards her. A small smile formed on Ginny's face as she mouthed the words Thank you.  
  
Professor Snape came in shortly after and lightly smiled at Draco and Ginny as though he knew what happened last night. Ginny became bright red, but Draco stayed the same. Snape gave them a potion to make, and told them to get to work. Soon Draco and Ginny had all the ingredients they needed and started to get to work.  
  
"Virginia you can cut these and I will stir the liquid substances together," he said as he pasted her a greenish substance to her.  
  
When she didn't take it from him he looked up and gave her a weird look.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"You.You.called me by my first name," she said as she almost whispered.  
  
"Oh, well you said that-" he started to say but she placed a finger on his mouth to silence him.  
  
"I don't mind, it sounds good Draco," she said as she tested out his name.  
  
They both smiled at the other and started to work. Ginny wanted to be his friend, and she didn't care if no one else did. The other thing is she wasn't the only one thinking the same thing.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU TOO!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
AN: Cute, cute, and cute! And then Blaise comes in, but he is only acting like a big brother, and he wants to protect his best friend.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Thanks to everyone who was so kind and reviewed:  
  
Darcy16: Thank you again, and I don't know if I'll make Harry evil or not? You'll just have to read and find out.  
  
xxcrystal-dreamzxx: Thanks for the review, and their will be lots more Harry/Ginny scenes. Oh and thanks for the long review, I do feel special.  
  
DuskTilDawn: Thanks so much and more is coming!  
  
daintress: Thanks for your helpful comment, and I will be posting the edits for chapter 1-3 in a couple a days, or maybe today.  
  
grahamcrackers: Thanks again! I hope you like this chapter too!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Everyone who reviews makes me want to write the story so much more! Thanks to these you all! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here! I am not doing any of this for money, and if you sue I have nothing to give you except some gum and clothes that are too small for me.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Summary: Ginny and Draco our slowly falling in love, but when the time comes that they have to tell each other what the feel, will they be able? Or will they lose each other forever. D/G  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Authors Note: Chapter 5 up, and I'm continuing even if I got a mean comment. This chapter has a lot of Draco and Ginny moments, so I hope you all like it. Ta ta for now.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Can't Be Love  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 5  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ginny silently walked down towards the dungeons, for she had detention with Professor Snape. She had accidentally spilled the potion her and Draco had been making. But it hadn't been only her fault. Draco had tripped her so he also was receiving detention. Her heels clicked as she walked on the hard floor. She approached the door that lead into the classroom and it magically opened.  
  
Professor Snape sat on his desk as he waited for her to enter the classroom. Draco sat in a desk near the front doing some homework. Ginny walked towards her professor and smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"You two will be cleaning the classroom that is the second last one to the right," he said as he handed her and Draco both buckets of water. He held his hand out to retrieve their wands, which they already had in their hands. Draco and Ginny put their wands in his hand and made their was out of the classroom.  
  
"This is all you're fault you know," Ginny started as they walked towards the end of the dungeon hallway, "if you hadn't tripped me then we wouldn't be here."  
  
Draco kept silent until they reached their destination. He slowly turned the doorknob but found that it was stuck. He put his bucket of water down and ran towards the door. Only he didn't manage to hit the door, for it had somehow magically opened. Ginny started to laugh as Draco fell to the floor.  
  
"Weasel, would you mind helping me up and stop that laughing fit of yours," he said angrily giving her his hand.  
  
She placed her bucket of water on the floor next to Draco's and stepped into the room. She helped Draco up but dropped him when she heard a click from behind her. She turned around fast as Draco got up on his own feet.  
  
Ginny was wondering why this had happened when she finally remembered.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
The sorting hat started to sort all the nervous first years. Soon it was done and Dumbledore cleared his throat and began to talk.  
  
"Welcome back everyone, and welcome the new students. I have a few things to say. First the forbidden forest is off limits to every student who does not wish to die. Also the last door in the dungeons is also off limits.  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
"This is the last door of in the dungeons, how stupid could we have been!" Ginny yelled as she leaned back against the door that lead out.  
  
Ginny slowly walked towards the opposite direction of the locked door but soon she fell. She let out a scream and began to cry as she fell down further and further. She thought she had been falling for ages when she finally fell to the ground. Her ankle was aching and she could feel a cold substance all around her. She could hear footsteps running above her and then she heard something fall beside her.  
  
"Ginny!" Draco yelled as he ran to her side. He saw that she was holding her ankle and gently touched it with his warm hands. Ginny yelped in pain and moved her ankle away from him.  
  
"Virginia, if you are not going to let me see it, we will never get out of here," he said sweetly to her.  
  
She gave in and let him look at it. It was turning purple and swelling. No way would she be able to walk. Draco examined it more, until the silence was broken by loud footsteps. The footsteps were coming nearer to them, and Ginny eyes opened wide.  
  
Draco quickly wrapped a hand around her knees and the other around her back and picked her up. Luckily she was light, so he had no problem carrying her. He began to run as the footsteps became louder and louder. Soon he found a doorway and pushed it open and jumped in. He then slammed it shut. He gently laid Ginny down and sat down beside her.  
  
".Thank you." a small voice whispered from behind him. Ginny gently placed her head on his shoulder. A small smile appeared on his face.  
  
The footsteps came closer and closer to them, and they became louder and louder. Soon they stopped right at the door of where they were hiding. The creature pounded the door several times before hitting it full on. It tried to open the door by using its hands but couldn't seem to get it open. Ginny's body was shaking and she was crying as the creature continued to try to get in the door. Draco wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled into his body.  
  
The door slowly opened... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . but the creature had already turned around and hadn't noticed. They watched as it disappeared from view.  
  
"Shhh, don't worry sweetheart. We'll get out of here in one piece," Draco silently whispered in her ear as he gently picked her up again.  
  
The hallways from they're hiding place looked less dark then before, and know they could see the floor was covered with water and blood. The walls were stone and the hallway was smaller then before. A skeleton lay by the right side of the wall, looking as though they wanted to get into the door Ginny and Draco had just been.  
  
Draco made his way down the hallway and finally reached a small door. It had seemed like hours before they had finally found a door. He slowly opened it, as if he thought something could have jumped right out. Inside was a small room that stood a fireplace and had a couple chairs lined up in front of it. A small door stood in the open, but barely. There was a bookcase that was blocking half of the way. It seemed as though it was there to hind the door.  
  
Draco slipped through the small part of the door and found himself in another room, which only had a door in the back corner. He ran over to it, with Ginny still in his arms, and pushed it open. Through the door he found himself staring at the lake. He quickly closed the door behind him and made his way to the main entrance into the castle.  
  
He made his way to the Hospital Wing, but couldn't get there because Ginny made him stop.  
  
"No!" Ginny cried as she saw where he was taking her, "Drop me, I will not go. Please, don't make me go."  
  
Tears started to stream down her face once more. Draco looked down at the small girl in his arms who had a look of horror it her eyes. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but thought that he would wait until she told him herself. He quickly turned around and made his way the opposite direction. He stopped when they came to a dark door. He opened it with a password Ginny couldn't hear and stepped inside.  
  
The room was made of dark oak and had green fabric all around it. The fabric was silk and it had little silver snakes in it. There was a fireplace that was danced with fire, and three big comfy couches circled it. There were doors that lead into what happened to be a bathroom. Beside the door stood a desk piled with work. In the far right corner stood a cage that had a beautiful eagle in it, that hooted every once in a while. Beside it stood a big wardrobe. By the entrance into the room was a big kind size bed and it had two side tables beside it, which had pictures on them.  
  
Draco softly placed Ginny on his bed and went into the bathroom. He came out with a long piece of fabric in his hands. He gently wrapped the fabric around her ankle and got up.  
  
"I'm going to go get my wand to fix your leg. I wont be long," he said as he left the room and made his way towards the dungeons. Ginny soon drifted off to sleep.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Tom hit her across the face and she fell down onto the cold floor. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to stand up but couldn't. She fell down onto her weak legs and more tears came.  
  
"Why.why.do you.need me? Why." she asked as she reached out for him to help her up.  
  
"Don't ask me those stupid questions little girl," he hissed as he pushed her hand away from her.  
  
"I'm only 11 years old. What could you do with me? As you said I'm a little girl," she snapped back at him.  
  
"You are the key to becoming the most powerful wizard in the world. Both muggle and wizard," he said as he kicked her hard with his foot.  
  
"How.how!" Ginny cried.  
  
"Because." he started but quickly stopped when he looked down at her when he saw her glaring at him," don't look at your future husband like that Virginia."  
  
"You bastard!" She cried.  
  
"Crucio!" He shouted as he pointed his wand at her.  
  
She began to scream for help when everything began to fade away.  
  
"Ginny! Ginny, wake up, it's just a dream," Draco said to her as he looked down at the screaming girl.  
  
Ginny looked up at him and began to cry softly. Draco crawled on the bed beside her and hugged her, not letting go until she wanted to. Her first year had been horrible, but nobody cared, until Draco. Not even Blaise or Colin had ever comforted her after her dreams. And here Draco Malfoy was hugging her and comforting her, even though he hardly knew her.  
  
He was about to leave and go back to the couch when he felt a tug on his hand. He looked back to see Ginny looking at him with terror in her eyes.  
  
".Don't go.please don't go." she whispered.  
  
Draco crawled back in and got under the covers. He pulled her close and she felt warm against his bare chest. She snuggled up to him and she fit perfectly in his body. They soon feel asleep, arm in arm.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
AN: Lots of Ginny and Draco moments there, so sweet! I know Ginny was crying a lot in this chapter, but I would if those things happened to me. And remember she has been through a lot these past years of her life. Chapter 6 is coming soon.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU TOO!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Reviews!! Thanks so much to everyone who say the kindest thing. And I'm sorry to the people would do not like my story.  
  
Hplova4eva: Thanks for your review!  
  
grahamcrackers: Thanks again for your great review!  
  
DuskTilDawn: I think they're cute together too! Thanks for your review!  
  
saraanncan: Thanks for your review!  
  
Naimah (naimah_m@yahoo.com): You may think my story is "utter crap", but I don't care because you did not even give me a reason. Next time at least write why you think it's "utter crap".  
  
Darcy16: Thanks for your review! And thanks for saying that everything is great!(  
  
jenni24824: Thanks for the review! More coming soon.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here! I am not doing any of this for money, and if you sue I have nothing to give you except some gum and clothes that are too small for me.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Summary: Ginny and Draco our slowly falling in love, but when the time comes that they have to tell each other what the feel, will they be able? Or will they lose each other forever. D/G  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Authors Note: Chapter 6 is up, and I know this is a short one, but I don't want to go any longer with this. Because I have to write the next chapter!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Can't Be Love  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 6  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Paint Wars  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ginny woke up in a warm bed. She slowly opened her eyes, and she saw she was still in Draco's room. Everything that happened last night came back to her. She was grateful that Draco had been there for her. She probably wouldn't have survived.  
  
She looked around to find that Draco was nowhere insight. Her eyes slowly scanned the room but she was struck with curiosity as she saw a picture of a young girl staring back at her smiling and waving. She looked to be around 6 years old, and she had a huge smile on her face. She wondered who the little girl was, and why she was on Draco's nightstand.  
  
A voice from behind her said, "Pretty girl, huh?  
  
Ginny quickly turned around to find Draco staring at her with a tray of food in his hands. He gently placed the tray in front of her and went to find something in his wardrobe. He pulled out a plided skirt that was dark green and a white blouse with short sleeves.  
  
"I think you'll look a little funny in that Draco," Ginny said as she nearly choked on her food when he pulled it out.  
  
"It's not for me, it's for you Weasley," he snapped back as he threw the clothes to her on her bed.  
  
Ginny looked hurt when she heard that he called her by Weasley. As she started to eat her food, she didn't look at him once again. He noticed, so he finally spoke up.  
  
"My mother use to come here sometimes, and she had always left spare clothes. And I noticed you guys are around the same size, "he said as he answered her many questions," Virginia."  
  
She smiled at him as he used her real name and soon was finished her food. She quickly went into the bathroom with the new clothes in her hands and took a shower. She used Draco's shampoo, so she smelt like him. She got dressed and did her hair and makeup. She made her way out of the bathroom to find Draco reading a book.  
  
Ginny sat down beside him but soon had to stand up for an owl flew in the window. She took the letter off and opened it.  
  
Dear Virginia and Draco, Because today is Saturday, and you did not do your detention yesterday, meet me in the potions classroom in 5 mintues.  
  
Professor Snape  
  
"We have another detention Draco," Ginny said as she gently showed him the letter.  
  
They both got up and made their way down to the classroom. Professor Snape stood by his desk with two bucket in his hands. He led the way to a classroom that was all white.  
  
"You will be painting this classroom, I expect you to be finished in 3 or so hours," he said as he placed the cans of paints down and left the room.  
  
They started to paint in silent and soon Ginny couldn't hear Draco anymore. She turned around quickly to see where he was. He stood right behind her with a smirk plastered to his face, with his hands around his back. He pulled out a paint can out from behind his back and dumped it on top of her.  
  
Paint tricked down her face and she slowly wiped it away. She glared at Draco, who stood in front of her laughing. She quickly ran over to him and knocked him onto the ground. Draco had her wrist with his hand, so he brought her down with him. The paint that was plastered on her whole body, she wiped on him by giving him a huge hug. They started to laugh as they looked at each other, covered in paint.  
  
"Nice color there Ginny. The blue really goes with that fiery red hair of yours," Draco said as he picked up a piece of her hair.  
  
"Vise versa," she said as she pointed to the blue in his blond hair.  
  
Draco was amazed, he was actually laughing. Ginny did something to him to break free from the cold-hearted person people thought he was. She always made him fill with joy whenever she was around. His heart started to beat faster when she smiled sweetly at anything. He was filled with pain whenever she was hurt. Of course he would never admit to anything he felt, for he still didn't believe it was because of her.  
  
Some could say that she was like his Angel. He dropped his act whenever he thought she would hear about it, or if she was around. He hardly bothered the golden trio anymore, but hardly is the key word. He would still bug them when they would get something wrong in a class, or when they were acting stupid.  
  
Draco lay down as he watched Ginny laugh about all the paint everywhere. She got up and started to paint again, and soon Draco joined in. Draco had a huge smile on his face as he finished the last of the painting. Ginny looked at him and smiled back.  
  
"I like it when you're happy," she whispered as she made her way out the door towards the potions classroom.  
  
".Me too." he whispered back as he left the newly painted room.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU TOO  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here! I am not doing any of this for money, and if you sue I have nothing to give you except some gum and clothes that are too small for me.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Summary: Ginny and Draco our slowly falling in love, but when the time comes that they have to tell each other what the feel, will they be able? Or will they lose each other forever. D/G  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Authors Note: Chapter 7!!! More Harry and Ginny moments, this time more nice!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Can't Be Love  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 7  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Secrets Revealed  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Draco sat silently in the library reading the letter he had just received.  
  
~LETTER~  
  
Dear Drakie,  
  
If you don't know yet it's me, your bestest sister Raven. It's been very lonely since you had to leave for Hogwarts. Mommy is never here, and if she is I wouldn't know. This castle is too big, maybe you can become my daddy when you get out of school and we can move to a small house in London! The only people would seem to every play with me are the house elf's, even the maids are too busy to look after a six year old girl. One maid brought her daughter over one day, so I had someone to play with. The kitty, Tinkerbelle, is fun to play with.  
  
I have to go, I hear mommy yelling at one of the house elf's about something. If she sees me using our owl she'll have my head. Bye and please write back soon.  
  
Love,  
  
Your bestest sister RAVEN!  
  
p.s. write back!  
  
~END OF LETTER~  
  
"Oh my." a female voice whispered from behind him.  
  
Draco spun around to find Ginny staring at him. He stood up angrily and was about to yell at her when she quickly turned around and ran out of the library. She ran all the way until she reached the lake outside.  
  
Someone grabbed her wrist and she turned around. Draco tighten his grip on her hand and glared at her.  
  
"Don't tell anyone what you just read Weasley," he whispered as he loosened his grip and turned around to walk back to the castle.  
  
"Friends don't do that to each other," she said softly as she gently touched his shoulder.  
  
He turned around fast.  
  
"You think I would ever be friends with a Weasel like yourself," he yelled at her. Tears started to form in her eyes," I can't believe you think I would be that low Weasley."  
  
"But what about last-" she started to say.  
  
"Forget about last night, and the night before. And every moment I've every spent with you. I sure have."  
  
"How could you be so cruel? I thought we were friends," she said but the last part came out to be a whispered.  
  
She couldn't believe he was talking to her like this. Never has he every been this cruel to her. Yes, he has been worst to many others, but not her. Tears ran down her cheeks as he yelled at her.  
  
"Friends don't read friends mail!"  
  
"I didn't mean to, if I knew I would never have-"  
  
"Never talk to me again Weasel."  
  
He spun around and stormed into the castle as tears came down her face. She couldn't believe that he did that. She sat down on the rock by the lake and buried her face in her hands. A warm arm wrapped around her shoulder and she was startled. Was Draco back to say sorry?  
  
She looked up to not find the face of Draco staring at her, but the face of Harry Potter.  
  
"Ginny, are you all right?" he whispered as he brought her closer to him.  
  
"No I'm not, I thought that someone could change, but I was proved wrong," she whispered as she gently placed her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I would ever hurt you Ginny," he said looking down at her.  
  
"Promise," she said as tears still rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Promise," he whispered back.  
  
She threw her hands around him and gave him a huge hug. He slowly brought her head to the level of his and gently approached her face. His lips found their way to hers and he kissed her with everything he had. He gently laid her down on the grass and continued to gently kiss her. Not once did she pull away. He gently wrapped his hands around her back and she wrapped her hands around his neck.  
  
They broke their kiss off after a couple and minutes and just lay side by side.  
  
"Ginny, so does this mean you and me are an item?" Harry asked as he looked at them girl beside him.  
  
"I guess." she whispered.  
  
Ginny soon got up and made her way into the castle. She got into the Gryffindor Common Room and she found Colin staring at the fire. She sat down beside him, and tilted her head to see his face.  
  
"So you found a lucky someone." he said quietly not taking his eyes off the fire in front of him.  
  
"Wha-" she started but was cut off by him.  
  
"I saw you and Harry, Gin. Don't lie to me. I was coming to talk to you."  
  
"Why aren't you happy for me?"  
  
"How could I be happy for you!"  
  
"Because, well I finally got Harry. You remember when I was in love with him."  
  
"I can't be happy for you Gin," he said softly as he turned to face her.  
  
His eyes looked blood shot, it seemed that he had been crying.  
  
"Why not! Why can't you be happy for me once? Once I get what I want, but no ones happy for me!"  
  
"Because I have feelings for you!"  
  
He ran towards the boy's dorm rooms and disappeared.  
  
What was she going to go, first Harry, know Colin. And not to mention all the weird feelings she has for Draco. What's a girl to do?  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU TOO  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
AN: I like this chapter. Harry and her, Draco and her fighting, and know her best friend Colin telling her he likes her! Wow, Hope you liked it. 


End file.
